Love the way you lie
by TwilightMad09
Summary: Story based on the song "Love the way you lie" By Rihannah & Eminem,   Rated M to be safe, Contains violence and some swearing  Bella gets abused by her husband Jacob After a hard time, story better than summary promise!  R&R and please give story chance.
1. Chapter 1

I thought about making a Bella x Jacob story to the song "Love the way you lie"

Rihanna ft Eminem, I'll put up a new chapter for each verse so R&R and tell me what you think of it…

All human as well,

Warning some language and violence…

"Just gonna' stand there  
and watch me burn  
But that's alright  
because I like  
the way it hurts  
Just gonna' stand there  
and hear me cry  
But that's alright  
because I love  
the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"

I had just walked into my house to find my husband Jacob Black drunk again, time's had been hard for him, as his father Billy had recently died, After Billy's death He had turned to drinking, it was best to leave him alone when he was drunk and to try and stay out of his way because he could get a little violent…

"Baby, I'm home!" I yelled

"Well it's about fucking time, I began to thought you'd left me for one of those posh twats, the Cullen's," He spat, "Wouldn't have surprised me you spend most of your fucking time sucking up to them!"

"Come on babe, we've been through this before, they're like family, you know I only love you." I whispered

"Well you have a fucking way of showing it you bitch; you're never fucking home anymore!" He grunted

"I have a funny way of showing it?" I asked shocked, "You're the one who never pay's attention to me, you're drunk all the time, and never leave the house, I'm sick of it, and I'm sick of you!"

I felt a sudden sharp shocking pain on my left cheek, and tears began to fall down my face, he had slapped me, I never should've opened my mouth, it would be another night of beatings for me…

**Well tell me what you thought of this chapter, there will be updates soon so don't worry, R&R **

**Thanks, Twilightmad09**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of your reviews, and as promised here is another chapter, **

"_**I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me!"**_

I woke up the next morning in bed, I was hurting most everywhere, I could smell bacon mixed in with the aroma of eggs, I sat up and Jake entered the room carrying a tray for my breakfast,

"Morning beautiful, would you like some breakfast in bed?" he cooed,

"Thanks babe, you didn't have to go through the trouble though!" I said smiling

"Nothing is too much trouble for you gorgeous," He replied

Jacob was always nice to me after a beating I guess it was his way of saying sorry, this sort of reminded me of why I loved him so much,

"Look Bella…" He whispered softly, "I'm so sorry, I wish I could tell you what it is, but I can only tell you what it feels like, I just get so angry nowadays I just need a way to get it out and I promise I will never lay a hand on you again, you fucking hate me don't you?"

"Babe, I understand it's been a hard time for you, it's my fault for opening my big gob anyway, I don't hate you babe, I love you"

I knew he was lying but in a strange way I loved the way he did.

"Thanks babe, I'm really glad I have you, I'll try and stay off the drink for you okay?" He sighed

"I love you for doing this" I whispered softly

"I love you too, so what are we doing today?" he asked

"Well im a bit sore to move really…" I said lifting up my top to show the bruises, my stomach had literally turned purple as well as most of my body,

Jake gasped and started to kiss every bruise I had, "Im so sorry babe, It'll never happen again!" He said in-between kisses, after he has finished he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me passionately on the lips, it was a perfect moment…


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N)

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was just really busy, but I'm not sure if I will carry on the story what do you think?

TwilightMad09 xxx


End file.
